Remember
by UrCorner
Summary: First story up on Fanfiction, all reviews will be appreciated. Enjoy. #Supercorp


_**Author's Note: This is my first story so be gentle.**_

"Hey Kara your girlfriend's on the phone for you!" Alex bellowed from her position in the living room.

Kara super dashed straight out of the bathroom throwing on her clothes haphazardly on her still damp skin and grabbed the handset out of her sister's hand. "Hello Kara speaking." She speedily says into the device a look of nervousness morphing on her face. Alex stared at her sister's antics shaking her head in amusement.

"Yes, hello Kara." The meta-human's eyes sparkle at the rich voice in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I was calling to ask if you will like to come for dinner this evening at my place, I'm making your favorite if your interested."

"Ah… cool…yeah I'd love that Lena, what time do you want me over?"

" Will eight be fine with you?"

"Of course, I'll be there."

"Ok bye then, love you."

"Bye Love."

She cuts the call off placing the phone on the coffee table a few inches away from.

"Got a booty call huh?" Alex says teasingly waggling her eyebrows up and down at Kara. The blonde huffs shoving her sister lightly on her shoulder giving her an exasperated look.

"Its just dinner you pervert not a booty call."

"Yeah sure and I was born yesterday, what's she making?"

Kara glares at her sister " She's making chicken stir fry."

"Wow she must really want it if she's making your favorite. No worries I'll swing by in the morning and drop you both in the hospital if needed, I know you two nymphos can get all fifty shades of lesbos up there." Alex jeers dodging the pillows being fired at her by the muscled woman.

"God I hate you!" Kara exclaims rushing into the bedroom to get her clothes prepared for her dinner date later.

Two cursing fits, six outfit changes, three attempts at styling her hair and a little bit of crying later Kara reaches in front of Lena's door. She lightly knocks the door and steps back waiting for it to open. The door swings open revealing Lean cladded in a ruby cocktail dress and black pumps "Good evening" She looks down at her wrist watch playfully "Right on time come in." Kara is frozen in wonder at the sight of the brunette "Lena you get more beautiful each time I see." She says in breathy amazement.

The brunette's cheeks take on a rosy color at the other woman's words. "Please this is nothing on the other hand you look good enough to eat" the brunette purrs taking in the blonde's choice of outfit. Blue light wash thigh hugging jeans, a snowy button up, a crimson blazer and black ankle boots to finish the look. Kara beams at the compliment slipping an arm around Lena's waist and giving her a sound kiss. They both moan into the kiss gravitating closer to each other "Come on I don't want to eat dessert before dinner" the blonde husks into the shell of the other woman's ear earning a throaty chuckle.

Three servings of chicken stir-fry, four glasses of wine and two sups of ice-cream later the blonde lays sprawled out in a black leather chair opposite to a mildly concern Lena "I was positive you would have exploded by the second glass of wine after eating all that food" she says" but low and behold you drank two more glasses and ate two cups of ice cream on top of it."

"Please as if that little bit of food could of ever stop me." Kara pompously responds rubbing her slightly bloated belly. "Sometime I really worry for you, you know." Lena responds in a faux concerned voice. They both laugh at their playfulness. Lena crosses and uncross her legs drawing attention to the flawless ivory skin of her legs. She catches Kara gazing heatedly at her legs and repeats the action spreading her milky thighs wider this time.

"Like what you see?" The brunette purrs cocking a well shaped eyebrow.

The blonde swallows deeply flexing her palms in and out trying to reel her desire in. "You're n-not wearing anything below that, are you?"

"I don't know why don't you come and find out" the words slips through her full ruby lips while her smirk deepens. The leather of the couch protest as she leans back spreading milky thighs and crossing them, flashing Kara once again.

"Why doesn't the big bad superhero come find out, I promise I wont bite...much."

Kara's eyes close shut tightly, the smooth muscle of her jaw ripples like waves below her skin. "Don't start talking big because we both know who's the real predator here."

Glinting, steely eyes opens zoning in on the dark haired woman.

Lena's smirk falters momentarily but is quickly relinquished with a flare of her pride and excitement. She knows the blonde is right, when it came to their bedroom activities she was always the one left a panting, moaning mess in the aftermath. And she'll have it no other way, she lives to wind the blonde up so that she could have her own way. She loves the rush in being completely at the woman's mercy." Are you sure love, because it seems your a little nervous" she teases mock concern coloring her voice and face.

The blonde scoffs re-adjusting her position on the adjacent couch "Your cocky today what's gotten into your pretty head." She'll be lying if she said a bossy, bitchy Lena doesn't turn her on, it's her Kryptonite, well the second one at least. She has been hesitant to initiate any physical contact between her and Lena after their last stunt that left the brunette in the hospital for a few days. The last thing she wants is a repeat of that but the damned woman new how to push her buttons, she's been testing her for weeks now.

Lena cocks her head to the left gazing thoughtfully at the glass panels that separates her from the outside world "I remember last Christmas we came home completely wasted, shit-faced from your sister's party. We could barely walk up the stairs to get into the building." She pause uncrossing and crossing her thighs again smirking when Kara inhales loudly "I remember how we couldn't keep our hands off each other, how you ran your hands up and down my thighs while we were at the dining table" her velvety voice drops a few octaves and she turns her piercing gaze on Kara.

"I remember how you slipped your fingers into me and how you slapped my thighs apart when I tried to shut them." As graceful as a panther the brunette rises from the chair stalking towards the blonde woman. She stops when their knees brush, slowly she bends over until her pillowy lips brushes Kara's ear placing her hand on the chair's handle.

"I remember how you pulled your fingers out, they were covered in my creamy cum. I remember how you sucked it off and told me it tasted just like me bitter and sweet." Lena snakes her hand up the woman's toned arms to neck and straddles her lap. "I remember how we rushed home after giving Alex some shitty excuse. I remember how sopping wet I was while we practically fucked each other with our mouths in the elevator." The brunette grasp Kara's face in her delicate hands staring heatedly into her eyes before melding their mouths together. The blonde woman uncurls her palms placing each of her hands on opposite sides of the brunette's waist. "I remember how you fucked me with your Christmas gift against the window until I was crying in pleasure, I was saw for days after that." She re-engaged the kiss with blonde opening her mouth when her lips were prodded with a skillful tongue. They both moaned into the kiss, Lena began to rock her hips into the blonde's thighs trying to get some friction. Kara's hand left Lena's waist to firmly grasp her ass instead, they both parted from the kiss panting.

The blonde looked up at her girlfriend with a wolfish grin on her lips as she kneaded her cheeks "I remember how you lifted your skirt, took your underwear off and walked towards the window. I remember how wet your cunt was when you bent over and spread your thighs for-me and I especially remember what you said." She snaked one of her hands up to into the woman's dark silky tresses taking a firm grasp of it and yanking her head back lightly. She ran her pale peach lips up the column of Lena's throat, sticking her tongue out and leaving a wet silvery trail while she continues to fondle her ass encouraging the rocking of her hips into her jean cladded thigh.

"Remind me what you said again" she husked demandingly.

A surge of arousal raced up Lena's spine making her moan at back of throat and ground her damp core into Kara's thigh. She remembered exactly what she said but more importantly how she felt when she said, how desperate and dangerously aroused she was. A rosy blush enveloped her face and she licked her lips preparing herself for speech.

"P-please fuck me daddy?"

A gravely chuckle made its way out of Kara's throat "All you had to do was ask baby girl."

 _ **Author's Note: Hope you liked it, I'm still not confident enough in my skills to write a sex scene. Any tips and story prompts will be appreciated. I'm interested in writing Cissamione, Bellamione, Swanqueen,Supercorp and many others.**_


End file.
